


Unwrap Me

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Naked Dean Winchester, Nudity, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sexual Humor, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Thoughtful Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Dean never thought he would make it this far. Nor would he have as many wonderful things that he has now. A home, friends, family, and most importantly love. With a former angel.Given how normal his life is now, Dean decides he wants to go all out celebrating Christmas. Parties, feasts, and the perfect presents. He wants to get Cas something that will translate everything that resides in his heart. Dean believes he has the right gift, but decides against leading with it. Instead surprising Cas with it after showing him his Christmas best.Although, during his entire time planning Cas's present, he never wondered what Cas got him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Hope y'all enjoy this beautiful fic of how Dean & Cas celebrate their first Christmas together, post-Chuck, now that Cas is human and they're dating and everything is fine 😁
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean adjusts the ribbon wrapped around his waist, tastefully covering his half-hard cock with a large bow; its tails draped over his balls. Assured he looks perfect, Dean turns from the mirror. Texts Cas, letting him know his present is finally _ready_.

**Cas** **☀** **(11:45 p.m.): Be there soon. Helping Sam with research.**

“Sammy…” Sighing, Dean sets his phone down on the nightstand closest to his side. “Think you’d take even the _smallest_ break today, since it’s Christmas.”

Almost Christmas, at least. In fifteen minutes. But before they exchange gifts with their family next morning, Dean and Cas discussed a more intimate setting where they can unwrap each other’s presents. Given how this is the first year they’ll celebrate Christmas as a _couple_ , Dean wanted some privacy. Not solely because of his attire. The lacy ribbon smokescreen for Cas’s _real_ present, safely tucked inside his drawers. And, if well received, his outfit will help perfectly transition into a holiday tradition Dean hopes last _many_ years.

But, until Sam frees his boyfriend from work, he must wait. “What’s the point of being _retired_ if we’re still cracking open lore?” Dean collapses onto the bed, disturbing scattered rose petals.

Seconds later, someone knocks at the door. “Dean?” Cas asks, voice muffled, “Is it okay for me to come in?”

Dean flew forward, cursing under breath. Then muttering prayers how Cas followed his instructions about knocking first. “Gimme a sec, Cas!” Dean tapped his phone, quickly finding the song he downloaded specifically for this moment. Orville Peck’s smooth baritone filtered through speakers he installed earlier, singing ‘Roses Are Falling’. Dean crawls towards the center of his mattress, sitting, cushioned by pillows. Scoops a few petals and peppering his legs with them. “Right!” he calls, stretching languidly, “You can come in!”

Cas enters, and suddenly Dean’s carefully perfected smolder is extinguished. He throws a hand across his face, hiding his wide grin. Snorts and ducks his head, gaze still trained on his boyfriend.

“Huh,” Cas says, “I guess great minds _do_ think alike…”

Dean watches Cas’s hands fall, trench coat parting open like curtains. Reveals a similar ribbon covering his genitals. Though while Dean’s was red, Cas chose green. It matched his boots and novelty cowboy hat: both dyed the same color as Cas’s ribbon. “Yeah,” Dean chuckles while Peck continues his serenade, “I guess so.”

“I _reckon_ so,” Cas corrects, drawl forcing a shiver up his spine. Visibly, judging Cas’s smug expression. Rolling his eyes, Dean climbs off the bed and advances.

“Close the door,” he tells Cas, “don’t want to give Sam the gift of _trauma_.” Then, standing inches from Cas, he amends his previous statement. “More trauma,” he smirks.

Cas shuts away the outside world, leaving only them. Dean guides Cas’s trench coat off his shoulders, tossing it aside when able. They tear away ribbon, both strips landing in a tangled mess at their feet. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing him. “Merry Christmas,” he whispers.

Grip firm along Dean’s hip, Cas guides Dean closer. Chests pressed together, hearts beating the same song. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Playing with the hairs at Cas’s nape, Dean breathes a confession against his neck. “I have another present for you.”

“You do?” Cas’s fingers tease at his hole, searching, “It doesn’t _feel_ like you do…”

“ _Dog_.” Dean shoves him off, laughing. “Is sex all you have on your brain?”

“Forgive me, Dean, but when the most gorgeous man in the entire universe is in my arms – _naked_ – my body succumbs to its most base instincts.” He squeezes at his stiff cock, smirking. “See?”

Blushing, Dean ignores Cas’s attempts at baiting him. Knocks his hat off with a pointed flick. “Lose the boots, cowboy, and go lay down.”

Cas obeys, trailing behind him. “I thought you said sex _wasn’t_ your gift?”

“Are you even curious about what I have?” Dean asks, hovering by his nightstand, “Because I can sit on your dick right now and I can put your _real_ present away for your birthday.” Expression schooled into strenuous thought, he continues, “When _is_ that again?”

“Okay, okay, I get it…” Cas lies on his side, blue eyes shining with mirth. Like the ocean glittering from the rising sun. “I’ll be quiet, starting… _now_.”

Dean sighs, doubtful Cas will keep that promise, but rummages through his drawers for Cas’s present regardless. He finds it well hidden, covered by an old car magazine he saved. Clutching it in his palm, Dean joins Cas. Kneels beside him, excitement wreaking havoc with his nerves. Bouncing, shoulders raised high, neck disappearing, and cheeks straining from his smile, Dean holds a fist out to an expectant Cas.

“Cas,” he begins, “I – uh… well, I know we only started dating _pretty_ recently, but I’ve loved you way, _way_ longer than that.”

“I know,” Cas interrupts, sliding his hand under Dean’s chin, cupping it. “You explained so after Jack plucked me from the Empty, right after punching me for making another ‘idiotic deal’, your words… and before our first kiss.” Dean’s joyful spirit flickers, glare piercing. Cas responds with apologetic crinkles, “You’re right… you’re right… quiet _now_.”

“Anyway,” Dean continues, “it might seem like we did this all ass-backwards, but I could care less how we got here since _here_ means you and I, together. We get to do whatever we want with the rest of our lives and… there’s no one I’d rather have at my side. In my passenger seat, or – when I’m tired, and need to lay my weary head to rest – on the wheel.” His fingers unfurl like spring flowers, a silver key nestled in his palm. Cas gasps, stare darting between it and Dean. “It’s not a ring,” he says, “because what’s the point in those if we’re legally dead. Besides, we’ve spent so many years running around in circles… never saying what we should have… I’d hate for that to be the symbol of our relationship. This, though, I… Baby’s mine. But –“

“But you want her to be _ours_?” Cas finishes, forefinger gently stroking the key. He freezes, wincing at Dean, “Sorry, I did it again.”

Dean relaxes, handing Cas’s key over. “Nah, I was pretty much done, anyhow.”

Cas accepts his gift, then launches himself forward. Kisses Dean passionately, embrace drawn long enough that when they break both men pant. “This makes my gift look worse, by comparison, you realize,” he says, squinting, “you thoughtful, romantic _bastard_. Making me look like a _tool_.”

“Hey, I happen to _like_ what you got me,” Dean laughs, smoothing stray hairs from Cas’s temple. His other hand trails lower, brushing his boyfriend’s pubic patch. “Exactly what I’ve been _craving_.”

Cas noses at Dean’s cheek, growling. “Oh, has it?”

“Yep.” He pops the ‘p’, scratching Cas’s scalp while stubble scrapes freckled skin. “Think maybe I can get a taste of your candy cane, sunshine?”

Laying a hand on Dean’s hand closest to his dick, Cas surprises him by removing it. “Maybe later.”

“Later?”

“I’d rather go for a drive,” he suggests, brandishing his new key, “wouldn’t that sound like a nice Christmas treat?”

“Driving? _Now_?” Dean splutters, objections loaded like bullets in a gun. However, Cas tilts the argument in his favor, blue eyes wide and soft as if he were a puppy. A dirty trick played during battles Cas knew he would lose. Dean’s defenses crumbled, those bullets clattering on the floor. “I… guess we can. Never too early to get you and Baby better acquainted.” He rises, mournful, “Guess I better find some pants –“

Cas grabs his wrist, stopping him. “No, Dean,” he says, “there’s no time!” He drags Dean out, ignoring all Dean’s squawked protests. Orville’s voice echoing, phone abandoned in their haste. “We have to drive like _this_!” he insists.

“ _Naked?_ ” Dean hisses, glancing around in case they run across wandering house guests. Any of their extended family Dean stupidly invited to celebrate Christmas with them. “Seriously Cas, why wouldn’t you let me put clothes on? It’s December, it’ll be _freezing_ on the road!”

Cas pauses at the bend of a corner, frowning. “I doubt it’ll be _that_ cold,” he says. Then, feigned innocence fades into a leer. “If it is, I’m sure we can find ways to stay warm _inside_ Baby. Maybe even fog up her windows…?”

“A dog,” Dean shakes his head, cheeks ruddy with restrained laughter. “A no-good, conniving _hound_!” Stomping ahead of him, Dean leads Cas elsewhere. “I know a quicker way to the garage.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? I had the idea, I think, two days ago? And I wanted to get it out there lol.
> 
> Let me know by dropping a kudos & a comment below!


End file.
